Pixar Animation Studios
thumb|350px|Brama wjazdowa do studia Pixar Animation Studios - amerykańska wytwórnia komputerowych filmów animowanych. Jej aktualna siedziba znajduje się w Emeryville, stan Kalifornia. Krótka historia * 1979 - w wytwórni LucasFilm Limited, Inc. (Industrial Light & Magic, Computer Division) powstaje dział Graphics Group, do którego George Lucas zatrudnia Eda Catmulla z New York Institute of Technology. Pixar oprócz animacji, zajmuje się także tworzeniem własnego, specjalistycznego sprzętu komputerowego (Pixar Image Computer) i autorskiego oprogramowania (programy do renderingu Reyes (Renders Everything You Ever Saw), RenderMan). * 1982 - The Computer Division wykonuje sekwencję “Genesis Effect” dla filmu Star Trek II: Gniew Khana. Scena, która pokazuje początkowo martwą planetę, błyskawicznie odmienioną pojawieniem się bujnej roślinności, jest pierwszą sceną w jakimkolwiek filmie pełnometrażowym, zanimowaną całkowicie komputerowo. * 1983 - The Computer Division’s Graphics Group tworzy pierwszy obraz rozdzielczości filmowej, “The Road to Point Reyes”. W końcu roku, animator John Lasseter otrzymuje zaproszenie przybycia do Bay Area, w celu pracy na zlecenie dla Graphics Group. * 1984 - Lasseter jest zatrudniony na pełen etat i dołącza do Computer Division jako “Interface Designer”. Częściowo zakończona wersja Andre i Wally ma swoją premierę podczas SIGGRAPH. Jest to pierwsza krótkometrażówka stworzona przez studio, zawierająca trudne do stworzenia postacie, ręcznie malowane tekstury i rozmycie ruchu. Jest też pierwszym przykładem animacji postaci w nowym medium animacji komputerowej. Na SIGGRAPHie, Computer Division pokazuje również prototyp Pixar Image Computer. * 1986 - kilka miesięcy po opuszczeniu Apple, Steve Jobs wykupuje ten dział animacji komputerowej i tworzy samodzielne studio filmowe - Pixar Animation Studios. * 1990 - rozpoczęcie współpracy z Walt Disney Pictures. * 1995 - premiera Toy Story - pierwszego pełnometrażowego filmu stworzonego wyłączenie techniką komputerową. * 2006 - The Walt Disney Company wykupuje pakiet kontrolny akcji Pixara za 7,4 miliarda dolarów, wytwórnia staje się częścią Disneya. Kampus thumb|right|250 px W roku 2000 Pixar przeniósł swoją siedzibę z Point Richmond do Emeryville. Obecny kampus, o wielkości 15 akrówBohlin Cywinski Jackson, Projects, nazywany jest filmem Steve'a Jobsa, jako, że CEO Apple'a osobiście nadzorował budowę całego kompleksu. Został on zaprojektowany w 1999 roku przez Bohlina Cywinski'ego JacksonaPixar Headquarters and the Legacy of Steve Jobs w stylu industrialnym. Od początku założeniem projektu było sprzyjanie przypadkowym spotkaniom pracowników, które mają podtrzymywać kreatywną atmosferę firmyEd Catmull, Amy Wallace, Kreatywność S.A. Droga do prawdziwej inspiracji, MT Biznes, 2015, ISBN: 978-83-8087-637-8. thumb|right|250 px * Wejście stanowi ogromna brama wjazdowa ozdobiona charakterystycznymi literami nazwy studia. * Przed wejściem do budynków stoi ogromna lampka z filmu Luxo Jr. o długości 17 stóp (ponad 5 metrów), zasilana 8 żarówkami LED. Towarzyszy jej piłeczka z tego samego filmu o średnicy 4'8'' (ponad 1,4 metra)Count Down Some Fun Facts About the Pixar Campus | Pixar By The Numbers. Obie są symbolami Pixara. *Głównym budynkiem studia jest The Steve Jobs Building. Znajduje się w nim recepcja z ogromnymi figurami Chudego i Buzza Astrala, które zbudowane zostały z klocków LEGO, oraz innymi rzeźbami z różnych produkcji studia. Na ścianach wiszą grafiki koncepcyjne poprzednich oraz aktualnie produkowanych filmów. * Recepcja przechodzi w główne atrium o powierzchni 11,660 stóp kwadratowych (ponad 1083 m2). Jest to centralne miejsce studia, w którym spotykają się wszyscy pracownicy studia. Przylega do niego Luxo Cafe, stołówka wyposażona w kamienny piec do pizzy. * W studiu znajduje się darmowy bar z jedenastoma rodzajami płatków śniadaniowych oraz dziewięcioma rodzajami mleka. Historię o barze można zobaczyć w jednej z animowanych historii ze studia. * Z głównego atrium można wejść do sali kinowej, która ma 250 miejsc siedzącychBohlin Cywinski Jackson, Projects. * W tymże budynku znajduje się sklepik z pamiątkami, w którym można kupić wiele wyjątkowcyh gadżetów z każdego pełnometrażowego filmu wytwórni, które nie są dostępne nigdzie indziej. * Na zewnątrz znajduje się boisko do koszykówki z wymalowaną piłeczką z filmu Luxo Jr. oraz basen o objętości 110 000 galonów (ok. 500 tys litrów). * Aktualnie w Pixar Animation Studios zatrudnionych jest blisko 1200 pracowników. Dla porównania, w 1986 roku w studiu pracowało tylko 40 osób. * Pracownicy mogą dowolnie dekorować swoje miejsca pracy, a nawet, zdaniem Eda Catmulla, są do tego zachęcaniEd Catmull, Amy Wallace, Kreatywność S.A. Droga do prawdziwej inspiracji, MT Biznes, 2015, ISBN: 978-83-8087-637-8. * W biurze Andrew Gordona znajduje się sekretne pomieszczenie, które zostało nazwane Love Lounge. Znajduje się w nim m.in. duża kanapa i podpisy licznych gości odwiedzających ukryty pokój. * Pracownicy studia często przemierzają teren wytwórni na hulajnogach. Galeria (obrazy pochodzą ze strony Oh My Disney) Studio Pixar.jpg Studio Pixar - recepcja.jpg Studio Pixar - atrium.jpg Studio Pixar - sala kinowa.jpg Studio Pixar - korytarz.jpg Studio Pixar - biuro.jpg Studio Pixar - biuro Johna Lassetera.jpg Studio Pixar - Pixaralooza.jpg Studio Pixar - boisko.jpg Studio Pixar - basen.jpg Historia LucasFilm Computer Division (1979-1986)David A. Price, The Pixar Touch, The Making of a Company, Vintage Books, New York, 2009, ISBN: 978-0-307-27829-6''Historia Studia Pixar'', reż. Leslie Iwerks, 2007 W 1979 roku George Lucas rozpoczął poszukiwania nowych osób do otworzenia nowego działu swojej firmy. Przyszli pracownicy mieli znać się na komputerach i potrafić zastosować je do tworzenia filmów. Twórca Gwiezdnych Wojen wysłał swojego pracownika, Boba Gindy'ego, na poszukiwania do New York Institute of Technology (NYIT), prywatnej jednostki badawczej zajmującej się zagadnieniami komputerowej animacji. Pierwszą zrekrutowaną osobą został Ed Catmull. W nowo utworzonym Computer Division Catmull, razem ze swoim zespołem, opracowywał komputerowe narzędzia wspomagające produkcję filmów m.in. program do montażu (EditDroid), cyfrowy system dźwiękowy, czy potężny komputer zdolny do tworzenia zaawansowanej grafiki komputerowej. Przełom w grupie nastąpił kiedy dywizja efektów specjalnych, Industrial Light & Magic, zleciła wykonanie komputerowej sekwencji do filmu Star Trek. Na czele z Alvy'm Ray'em Smithem, grupa utworzyła efekt Genesis, niemożliwy do wykonania zwykłą pracą kamery. Ed i Alvy rozpoczęli poszukiwania animatora, aby zasiliłby szeregi ich grupy. W 1983 w Queen Mary, podczas konferencji naukowej, Ed Catmull zaproponował Johnowi Lasseterowi, animatorowi wyrzuconemu z Disneya na skutek wewnętrznych konfliktów, dołączenie do Computer Division. Oficjalnie został zatrudniony na stanowisku projektanta interfejsów, jednak grupa szybko wykorzytala umiejętności animatora do stworzenia komputerowego filmu z animowanymi postaciami. Tak postała krótkometrażówka Andre i Wally. John skłonił grupę do stworzenia programu, który dałby mu możliwość animowania ruchów techniką ściskania i rozciągania postaci (squash and stretch), znaną z tradycyjnej animacji. Grupa opracowała także technikę rozmycia ruchu (motion blur), która sprawia, że animacja jest bardziej naturalna dla ludzkiego oka. Kolejnym osiągnięciem grupy była animacja Johna Lassetera i naukowca Billego Reevesa do filmu aktorskiego Piramida strachu (Young Sherlock Holmes). Stworzyli oni razem animację szklanego rycerza wyskakującego z witrażowego okna. Film otrzymał nominację do Oskara w kategorii Efektów Specjalnych. Aby sprostać wymaganiom technicznym nowych projektów, grupa Catmulla stworzyła Pixar Image Computer, najpotężniejszy komputer przeznaczony do grafiki 3D w tamtych czasach. Miał on zastosowanie m.in. w medycynie, czy do analiz zdjęć satelitarnych. Komputer jednak nie sprzedawał się zbyt dobrze, a sam George Lucas, na skutek porozwodowych problemów finansowych, postanowił sprzedać dział. Źródła de:Pixar Animation Studios en:Pixar Animation Studios es:Pixar Animation Studios fr:Pixar Animation Studios he:אולפני פיקסאר it:Pixar ja:ピクサー・アニメーション・スタジオ pt:Pixar pt-br:Pixar Animation Studios ru:Pixar Animation Studios Kategoria:O Pixarze